Missing Pieces
by LaughOutLoud99
Summary: AU. Instead of Henry, Regina adopts 13 year old Emma. A girl with a missing leg, who has been abandoned and abused. While Regina struggles to be a full-time mom and mayor she finds something she least expects...true love. OutlawQueen
1. Adoption

Regina Mills was nervous.

Regina Mills is almost never nervous, but today she was.

As she drove in her black Mercedes she gripped the steering wheel a bit. A million thoughts swimming in her head.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if I a horrible mother?_

_What if something goes wrong?_

_What if?_

Regina's palms began to sweat as she gripped the wheel even tighter. She pulled into the parking lot of the Boston adoption agency and parked her car. For a moment she just sat there wondering if this was a good idea to begin with, wondering if she should just turn back. Her mind drifted to when she met Owen and how she felt. That feeling, that joy, she wanted to experience that everyday. So she finally took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

She was ready.

She could do this.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Mills your application is outstanding. I mean your references are impeccable. And this town you live in- Storybrooke,Maine-your the mayor?"

"Third term. All unopposed.", Regina replies

"Well, I've gone over your rights and responsibilities, but there is one thing I'd like to go over in detail. The child your adopting...only has one leg."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, we don't know all the specifics, but there was an accident resulting in an amputation... I hope that doesn't change anything"

"Um, no of course not. I am concerned with my child's future, not her past.", Regina answers

"Then congratulations. Ready to meet your daughter?"

"Yes", Regina is unable to contain her emotions; nervousness, happiness, excitedness. The agent pushed a button on his the intercom and no sooner does a woman appear with a girl about 13 years old. Regina looks her over. Blonde curly hair, beautiful green eyes, smooth pale skin and a slight limp.

"Hi. I'm Emma.",The girl greets awkwardly

" Are you my new mom?", she asks suddenly and with a hint of distaste.

Regina gives a nervous smile," Yes, yes I am."

Emma hums in response and grabs her bag from the floor. That is when Regina finally notices it...Emma's leg. A combination of metal and flesh, she felt rude for staring, but she couldn't look away until Emma spoke again.

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry what was that?", Regina asked breaking out her trance

" I said I'm ready to go."

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

The pair made their way to Regina's car in silence. When they reached the vehicle Regina opened the trunk motioned for Emma to put her bag in it.

"Um, I'd rather hold onto it.", she said and walked to the passenger side of the car. Regina bit her lip in worry, hoping that Emma wouldn't resent her for some unknown reason. _Regina calm down she is 13 and just got adopted. She needs to adjust._ Regina thought and relaxed a bit. She closed the trunk and climbed into the car.

Soon after they left the parking lot they got stuck in a traffic jam and Regina thought it would be a good time to talk to Emma. Get to know her a bit.

"So, Emma...tell me about yourself.", Regina awkwardly started

"Nothing to tell", she bluntly replied

"What about a favorite color? Mine is red.", Regina pressed

"Look, cut the crap already! I know you don't really care, you're just like the rest. You pretend that you want me and then the first chance you get you throw me away like a piece of garbage.", Emma snaps angrily.

"You don't really care", Emma says again in a whisper

Regina remains silent surprised by Emma's outburst. She thinks carefully about her next words before she speaks again.

"I do care"

"What?", Emma asks irritated

"When I signed those adoption papers you became my daughter and I do care about you-", Regina paused and glanced at Emma's face, but her expression was hard to read so she continued.

"-and I don't know what happened with your previous guardians, but I assure you...I won't throw you away.", Regina finished. For a long time there was silence which was eventually broken by Emma.

" My favorite color is purple"

Regina smiled as she drove past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Until next time :)**

-**Randomness99**


	2. New Rooms and Broken Plates

After passing the Storybrooke sign, Regina and Emma soon arrived at the mansion.

"Holy crap. You_ live _here?", Emma asked wide-eyed

Regina chuckled," Well, I am the mayor."

As Regina opened the door Emma continued to stare in awe at the massive house. It was way nicer than any house or foster home she had been in. Regina remained quiet as Emma soaked in her surroundings. The leather furniture, the pristine kitchen, and the spiraling staircase. Emma seemed hypnotized until Regina coughed breaking her out of her trance.

" Your room is upstairs. The second door on the right.", she explains

"Oh, uh thanks", Emma replies still a bit distracted

"I'll be making dinner soon. Is lasagna alright?"

"Sure, I don't care", Emma replies as she walks up the stairs

Emma soon makes it to the top of the stairs, rubbing her left leg. _Phantom pain, _she thought, _It'll go away. _She turns right and finds herself in front of her bedroom door, hand raised, but unable to open the door. _Come on Emma, just do it. _In one swift motion Emma opened the door to pink colored walls with gold along the edges and matching sheets on the bed with the name 'Emma' painted elegantly in gold above the headboard. Emma set her bag down gently on the bed and noticed a desk in the corner of the room which already had enough supplies to last a good year or two.

"Do you like it?", Regina asked out of no where startling Emma ," Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I didn't know what you liked so this is what I came up with. You are free to redecorate it to your liking."

"No, I actually kinda like it.", Emma mumbled

Emma's nose then filled with a mouth-watering smell that immediately made her stomach growl and Regina chuckle.

" Dinner is almost ready, I'll call you when it's done", She explained and retreated to the kitchen.

Emma nodded and closed the door to her new room. She walked over to her bed and opened her backpack, which contained a few clothes, a pocket knife, and her baby blanket. She reached inside, grabbed the piece of fabric, and pressed it against her face feeling the softness against her skin. Emma felt different. She didn't feel the dread she had always felt when placed in a new house. She felt...better. She felt...at home.

* * *

**Flashback**

_5 years old_

_A woman picks up a broken ruler from the floor and screams at the crying child._

_"-AND MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL LEARN TO BEHAVE!"_

_As she walks away the girl replies between sobs," Yes mommy"._

_"I'm not your mother you bastard child", and spits on the beaten five-year old_

_8 years old_

_"Remember our secret. Don't tell anybody or else you'll get the whip", a coarse drunken voice whispers in her ear._

_She tries to stop crying,but to no avail. The pain is too intense for the young second grader. She just sobs into her pillow as her adoptive father buckles his pants and stumbles out of the room._

_10 years old_

_It was one of her better nights. She didn't have any nightmares and was sleeping peacefully. Oblivious to the older kids sneaking out with fireworks and matches._

_She wakes up to pain. Searing pain in her left leg and finds it has caught on fire. She tries to find something to put the fire out, but it is too late the fire had surrounded. She frantically searches for an exit and sees a window. She slowly, but surely crawls over in agony and opens the window burning her hands._

_She screams. She screams bloody murder alerting the firefighters and countless others, the last thing she feels wet and everything is black._

* * *

A single tear rolls down Emma's cheek as she remember all the pain she went through. She quickly wipes her face when Regina's voice reaches her ears, announcing that dinner was ready.

Emma climbs down the stairs, following her nose to the dining room to find the table set with two plates of lasagna and two glasses of water. Regina is seated patiently waiting for Emma.

"Hi", Emma awkwardly greets as she sits down

"Hello",Regina smiles

They begin eating in silence until Regina speaks.

"How's the lasagna?", She asks

"Really good. Best thing I've tasted in a long time", Emma replied as she chewed happily

"It's a family recipe."

" I thought you didn't have any family. I mean...why else would you adopt me?"

Regina's mouth fell open for a second, surprised at the boldness of the young teen, but answered nonetheless .

" My mother taught it to me."

"What happened to her?"

" Her heart gave out when I was 15 and I was raised by my father until he died suddenly from a stroke."

Emma immediately stops eating and drops her fork," I'm sorry...I didn't know", she mumbled quietly

"It's quite alright dear."

"I'm not hungry any more", Emma suddenly says and quickly gets up stumbling over her metal leg in the process, ending with a shattered plate and a fallen Emma.

"Are you alright?", Regina asks on the floor next to Emma.

She gets no reply as Emma sits on the floor in a rigid posture as if expecting something...as if expecting to be hit.

" Emma?", Regina reaches out tentatively to comfort Emma, but was met with a flinch

"Emma, I'm not gonna hit you. It was an accident and besides it is just a plate.", Regina says in attempts to sooth the girl. Emma slowly raises her head, traces of fear still evident on her face, and quietly asks, "Really?".

"Of course", was Regina's answer

* * *

After the incident at dinner Emma went into her room to retire for the night while Regina, stayed up late to finish her paperwork. She was almost finished with the last piece when she heard a scream come from Emma's room.

Regina was by her side in 5 seconds flat, though it stumped her on how quickly she was able to care so much for a girl that had only been with her for 24 hours.

As Emma was thrashing about she continued to repeat the same words over and over again," I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", she sobbed. Regina climbed into Emma's bed, wrapped her arms around her ( which calmed Emma down almost immediately), and rocked her back and forth until she was sleeping peacefully. The last thing she heard escape from Emma's lips was," Will you still love me in the morning?".

Regina looked down at the sleeping figure and couldn't help but reply

"Forever and ever, Emma"

* * *

**Wow! I cannot believe how many faves and follows this story has gotten! I would just like to clarify that, yes this is a repost. There was some technical troubles with my computer and so I decided to start over with the help of a friend of min_e _who, for now, shall not be named. So until next time!  
**

**-Randomness99 :)**


	3. Breakfast

The next day Regina began her usual morning routine. She woke up, took a shower, got dressed and began to make breakfast for herself. Regina was in no hurry to get to work, seeing as she was the mayor and could pick her own work days. By the time it was nine-thirty she was sipping coffee and reading the paper. Regina then paused to listen as she heard the clanking of Emma's leg going down the stairs.

"Good morning", Regina greeted as the disheveled blonde took a seat next to her.

"Ugh, Hi",Emma groggily replied, who looked like she barely got any sleep

"Would you like some breakfast?", Regina asked

"Yeah"

Regina soon made Emma some apple pancakes with orange juice and fruit, which Emma happily ate. As soon as Emma finished her breakfast she leaned back in her chair with content.

"You may be one of the best cooks I have ever met", Emma sighed

" I do my best", Regina modestly replies

"Well your best is amazing "

Regina chuckled as she dried the last plate she was washing and turned to face Emma. She wanted to ask about last night and what happened, but just couldn't bring herself to it. Regina finally mustered up enough courage and asked her.

"Emma? What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?",she asked confused

"You were screaming and kept yelling out ' I'm sorry'".

Emma fell back in her seat and covered her face with her hands," Sorry about that. It's just I have these dreams...well more nightmares than dreams, but it doesn't matter anyway.", Emma rose up from her seat and made her way to the stairs up to her room. Before Emma reached the first step Regina spoke.

"Was it about the fire? Your nightmares, I mean."

Emma froze, standing at the bottom of the stairs, without warning she turned around," Don't go poking around in my business.", she said through gritted teeth and continued up the stairs. Regina stood there shocked and decided to give Emma some space and her some time to think.

As soon as Emma reached her room she closed the door and buried her head in her pillows. Unwanted memories coming to surface.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hey look! It's !", one of the girls yelled. A group then surrounded Emma taunting her and mocking her about her dyslexia.  
_

_"Come on! Aren't ya gonna fight back?"_

_" She can't she's too dumb!"_

_They began to throw rocks, cutting and bruising Emma's arms and legs. One girl took her backpack and dumped its contents. It happened everyday, Emma was used to it, but it didn't lessen the pain she had physically and mentally._

_"Hey!-", A boy yelled, maybe seventeen or eighteen with light brown hair and sea blue eyes, he walked up to the group and gave them a menacing stare,"- Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", the kids wasted no time in running away leaving Emma on the floor._

_"Hey, you okay?", the boy asked as helped put Emma's stuff in her bag  
_

_"Yeah...thanks"_

_"I'm August", he grinned  
_

_"My name is Emma", she answered and couldn't help but to return the smile _

_Emma woke up in a room she didn't recognize and immediately felt that something was wrong. She surveyed the room, which had blue walls, white floors, and machines. Machines were hooked up to Emma beeping in harmony. Emma soon realized she was in a hospital. It all came back to Emma the fire, her leg and...August. August! She hadn't even bothered to see if he was alright. She started to sit up, hissing at the burns on her hands, but as soon as removed the blanket she froze.  
_

_"Emma glad to see your awa-", the doctor that came in stopped in mid-sentence as soon as she saw what Emma was staring at._

_" Your leg was badly burned in the fire. There...was nothing we could do, but cut it off.", she explained_

_A tear slid down Emma's cheek, but Emma quickly wiped it away," I need to see August."_

_"Who?"_

_"August, he's my...brother. Please I need to know he's okay.", Emma said desperately trying to edge out of the bed_

_"Emma please!-",the doctor pushed her back into the bed," I'll find your brother, but please stay in bed you need to rest."_

_Emma didn't want to rest, but she was so tired she couldn't find the strength to fight back. So she closed her eyes not knowing she'll never see August again._

* * *

Emma was sitting on her bed with her baby blanket when she heard a soft knock on the door. " Emma? May I come in?",Regina's voice asked from behind the door.

"Sure", Emma blankly replied

"Emma let me begin by apologizing. I never meant to-"

" It's fine. I just get defensive at times."

Regina walked over to Emma's bed and put her hand over Emma's.

"Look dear, I know you been through quite a lot, but so have I, so maybe next time instead of lashing out you can just talk to me.", Emma stared at Regina . In her eyes it was not much, but to Emma it was like the world was taken off her shoulders. She never really had anyone she could count on except August, but after the fire she was alone...until she met Regina. The woman who actually cared, who actually thought of Emma as her daughter, who didn't...hurt her. Emma looked into Regina's eyes searching for anything to prove that she was lying, but found none. Emma rarely smiled, but in that very moment she was grinning like a fool as she pulled Regina into a fierce hug, which Regina happily returned.

* * *

_One month later_

" I still don't see why I have to go.", Emma said grumpily as she climbed into the car

" You have to sooner or later and I prefer you go sooner",Regina calmly replied

After the talk they had Emma opened up more, but had yet to call Regina 'mom', which to her dismay was to be expected. All of Emma's life had been spent going from house to house and from what Regina knows none of them had been pleasant experiences. The duo soon reach their destination, much to Emma's distaste. Regina parked the car and stepped out waiting for Emma to follow.

"I'm not going and you can't make me" Emma stubbornly said

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Emma was quite the handful at times.

"Is there anything I can say to make you come out?", Regina pleaded

Emma thought before answering," Apple pancakes for dinner-"

"Done",Regina hastily agreed

"-For a week", Emma finished

"Fine", Regina said through gritted teeth," Now will you _please _get out of the car?"

"With pleasure", Emma smugly replied

No sooner did Emma get out of the car was she almost run over by a girl with a red top and a backpack to match. "Sorry chica!", the girl apologized giving Emma a better view of her red highlight, _this girl must love red, _Emma thought," No problem". the girl smiled before disappearing into a crowd of kids filing into a building. Just then a bell rang signaling Emma that it was time to go. She waved goodbye to Regina and headed toward the cluster of kids.

"I hate school", Emma muttered

* * *

**First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I went camping then family came to town and I just got busy. I make no promises, but I will do my best to update on time. Second of all I would like to thank _mgma2000 _for helping with this chapter and other chapters. So until next time**

**-Randomness99 :)**


	4. New School and New Friends

Emma glanced down at the slip of paper in her hand and looked up at the locker.

" 815.", she whispered, " Guess I'm at the right place"

Emma opened her new locker and found it filled with books for her classes, along with graffiti from previous owners. As Emma rummaged through her backpack for her schedule something red appeared in the corner of eye.

"Hi, are you Emma?", the figure asked

Emma turned to see it was the same girl who had almost knocked her over.

"Yeah, and you're the girl who ran into me."

" Oh! That was you? Sorry about that."

Emma soon packed her books for her morning classes and turned to face the girl.

"I'm Ruby and I've been assigned to show you around.", Ruby said

" OK Ruby, so where to first?", Emma asks

"First period is with Mr. Smith , the math teacher.", Ruby answers as they walk through the halls overcrowded with kids. Emma's hand automatically touches her right side. Let's just say dyslexia isn't the only reason she hates math.

* * *

Regina watches as Emma waves goodbye and disappears into the crowd of children. She waits until the strong flow of kids become a trickle, but still found it difficult to leave. Regina wanted nothing more than to go with Emma and make sure nothing went wrong on her first day, but as Emma kept reminding her she was capable of doing things on her own. Regina reluctantly steps inside her car and drove to work.

" Good Morning Madam Mayor", greets Regina's secretary, Tina Bell, as she enters her office

" What is my schedule for today ?", Regina asks disregarding her greeting

" Well, not much. Your three o'clock meeting has been canceled so your mostly stuck with paperwork.", Tina explains as she stacks a pile of papers on top of Regina's desk

Regina sighs deeply," Very Well. Please leave me"

Tina nods as she exits the room. Regina looks at the pile of papers and picks up a pen to get started. Never ceasing to worry about her daughter.

* * *

As Emma left the classroom with Ruby she sighs, relieved to had survive the lesson.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed nervous in there. Is it... because of your dyslexia?", Ruby asks worriedly

"Huh? Uh...n-no. I'm f-fine", Emma answers shakily

"Are you sure? Emma, your shaking."

" Yeah, j-just give me a second", Emma says as she disappears into the bathroom and locks the door

As Emma stares into the mirror of the bathroom, she wordlessly pulls her shirt up to reveal a scar across her side. Memories of 'after-school tutoring' are brought to the surface. Emma remembers how he told her to take off her clothes, she remembers how he took pictures, she remembers how he stabbed her as she tried to run away,and she remembers lying in a pool of her own blood.

A single tear escapes and rolls down Emma's cheek, which she quickly wipes away.

"Emma? You okay?-", Ruby's voice breaks her from her thoughts,"-We gotta go or we'll be late for our next class.",Ruby explains

Emma straightens herself out and opens the door," I'm fine Ruby. You worry too much", Emma says casually as if nothing had happened. Ruby eyes her suspiciously, but continues to the next class.

" So, uh what's next?", Emma asks

" Earth and Life Science with Mr. Locksely. Your...uh not gonna freak out again like last period are you?", Ruby questions

"I fine Ruby. Just chill", Emma replies as they walk into the classroom. Ruby is greeted by couple of kids who she introduces to Emma. Ruby gestures to a tall, muscular girl with a neon yellow 'YOLO' shirt and jeans," This is Alana. Best basketball player we have, just don't get her mad".

" Hey, how ya doing?", Alana says coolly as she chews some gum. Emma begins to figidt with her jeans. She was never much of a people person.

Ruby then says hi to a kid in a leather jacket with bright blue eyes and raven black hair. "Emma, this Killian. Doesn't talk much, but he'll grow on you."

A tall, well-built man then walks into the classroom. He has dirty blonde hair, a green polo shirt and jeans. "OK, everyone take a seat.", he says in a commanding voice thick with an accent. The students do as they are told and soon everyone is seated.

"OK class, welcome back. Hope you all had a good summer and for those of you who are new I am . Now open up your books to chapter one: Rocks and Minerals."

As they began reading the lesson Mr. Locksely started to ask questions to see who was paying attention and to those who would get it right would receive piece of candy.

" Does anyone know the three main types of rocks?"

Emma sheepishly raises her hand," Sedimentary, metamorphic, and igneous"

"Excellent", Mr. Locksely praises as he tosses her a kitkat. "Next question, What are minerals?"

Emma once again raises her hand to answer," Minerals are essential needed in small amounts to keep you healthy."

"Right again", grins as he hands Emma a fun-sized Apollo Bar

Throughout the class Mr. Locksely continued to hand out candy, but when the bell rang it was Emma who had the most. Leaving second period with a small bag of candy put Emma in a good mood for the rest of the school day. It also seem to make time fly as before Emma knew it she was packing her books for home.

Home.

Emma never thought she would use that word, but that is what it felt like when she was with Regina. She was so much different from the other 'parents' Emma had. Emma didn't want to do anything that would make Regina send her back, but she wasn't used to someone putting her first. _Guess I'll have to get used to it _ Emma thought.

* * *

While waiting for Regina to pick her up,Emma sats on a bench outside of the school. Ruby then notices Emma and decides to go keep her company.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Who are you waiting for?", Ruby asks

" Regina", Emma answers casually

"The Mayor? Wait, you're the Mayor's kid?", Ruby questions Emma

" She's my adoptive mother, but yeah"

"Whoa, that is so cool! How is she...you know as a mom?"

Emma grins," She is pretty awesome."

Just then a black Mercedes pull into the parking lot of the school.

"Well, my ride is here. See you tomorrow!", Emma says as she waves goodbye

"Bye Emma!"

"How was your day?", Regina asks as Emma happily climbs into the car

Emma gives a small smile, "It was pretty good."


End file.
